


Forget-Me-Nott

by steelneena



Series: CR 2 Oneshots and Short Series [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: What kind of a mother is she?





	Forget-Me-Nott

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many emotions. 
> 
> Sam Riegel can eat a dick but I also love him.

Her son looks at her and recognizes her but it's not the same. There's a dead emptiness in his eyes that's frightening in a child so young. Her child. Her child who used to swing from his parents hands through the marketplace. Her child who used to cuddle with her at night.    
  
He still calls her Mommy, and ask for his Daddy, though his eyes are empty.    
  
_Don't forget me_ , her heart pleads, _I'm trying. I'm trying to come back to you._   
  
But he's only a child and all he understands is Daddy is gone and Mommy is supposed to be dead and he is alone.    
  
It's enough that he's safe; even as her heart breaks she knows it's better this way. Knows that she cannot take him where she is headed. That the only way for him to be safe is for her to leave him behind.    
  
What kind of a mother is she?   
  
Devoted, loving, caring, fierce.    
  
Absent.   
  
A monster.    
  
As he turns and walks away, and her heart races, pleading, she knows that only time can fix what's broken.    
  
And there's never enough of it.    
  
She will do what she has to, because she is his mother, even if the memory of her is fading away.


End file.
